


Out of Reach

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Collars, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the 'Aliens Made Them Do It' cliche. Jack and Daniel lose something off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

Daniel's collar was a dark bruise around his throat; the buckle glinting like tears.

"Jack..." Daniel's voice rose and cracked. "I can't breathe."

"Sure, you can; you're talking, aren't you?" Jack lost some skin on the stone floor, but he got close enough to brush his fingertips across the curled, clenched fists Daniel's bound hands were making behind his back.

Daniel turned his head away, not letting Jack see the expression panic had put on his face, but his hands relaxed enough for Jack to hook one finger inside the cupped palms, caught against the sweaty warmth in a convulsive, unacknowledged grip. They never usually pulled shit like this off-world, but Jack was just glad he had some way of calming Daniel down, and getting past his own emotions at seeing Daniel like this.

Emotions which didn't include fear, because he knew the collars weren't that tight.

"Sam and Teal'c'll get us out of this." Jack rolled his head irritably, feeling the stiff leather abrade his neck. Not tight, no, but really badly-made pieces of crap.

And emotions which didn't, past that first, shameful flush of heat when he first got a look at Daniel's neck, include arousal, because Daniel was scared, and that didn't do a thing for Jack, and never would.

Yeah. They'd get rescued soon, he knew it. Could hear the faraway sounds of weapons and screaming, none of it human.

And then he was going to personally hurt the aliens who'd made it really fucking unlikely Daniel was ever going to agree to wear a collar for Jack for fun.

And it would have been. He would have made it good. Had it planned for sometime when Daniel was feeling bored, or adventurous, trusting to his memory of Daniel's reaction the one time he'd pinned his wrists and held him still while his mouth worked Daniel's body out of control and coming in a rush and a yell. Daniel had been all over him afterwards, pressing up close, arching and gasping when Jack had bitten his way around the faint, fading fingerprints on Daniel's wrists.

He'd been looking forward to it, dammit, and Daniel would've gotten a kick out of it --

Daniel choked and whimpered his name and Jack sighed even as he murmured something soothing, all his bright, warm fantasies soiled and spoiled.

Fucking aliens.


End file.
